


Joy

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: The Joy of a child on Christmas
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559533
Kudos: 13
Collections: Klaine Advent 2019





	Joy

The alarm had yet to go off when Kurt and Blaine were awakened by their five year old daughter flinging herself across their legs excitedly. 

“It’s Christmas!” Elizabeth shouted. “Santa came! Santa came!”

“Why are you so awake?” Blaine groaned pulling his pillow over his head. “It’s 5:30.”

“Because it’s Christmas!” she answered. Blaine peeked out from underneath his pillow to see his and Kurt’s daughter squeezing herself in between her dads and smiled. 

Kurt laughed at his husband and daughter. “She has a point. It is Christmas.”

“5:30, Kurt,” Blaine said. “It’s barely 5:30.”

“And? She’s excited.”

“Because Santa came!” Elizabeth said, climbing over her dad and pulling Blaine by the wrist. “Let’s go! Get up sleepyhead.”

“Nothing like the joy of a child on Christmas, is there?” Blaine said, kicking off the blankets and sitting up. 

“Nothing at all,” Kurt agreed, getting up himself. 

They followed Elizabeth out into the living room. They were certainly a sight in their matching Christmas snow globe pajamas. Once they were in the living room, they watched as she opened everything thing. They relished in the look of pure joy and excitement written all over her face as she ripped off the paper of each individual gift, only to find that it was something that she had been asking for. 

Together, they helped put together any toys that needed assembly and helped pull other toys out of their boxes. As their traditional Christmas morning breakfast sat in the oven heating up, Kurt and Blaine couldn’t help but watch as Elizabeth joyously played with each and every one of her brand new toys. 

As if remembering their conversation in the bedroom, Kurt looked over at Blaine. “There really is nothing like the joy of a child on Christmas.”

Blaine reached over and laced his fingers with Kurt’s. “Nope. There really isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/189603026805/joy


End file.
